While electronic devices including a capacitive touch panel mounted thereto have recently become widespread, an example thereof includes a mobile communication device, such as a smartphone. Devices other than a mobile communication field have also become widespread. The device is actuated by a predetermined input operation, by mounting a capacitive touch panel to the input operation unit of the device.
FIG. 7 is an exploded perspective view of conventional capacitive touch panel 500 disclosed in PTL 1. Capacitive touch panel 500 includes upper substrate 1, upper conductive layers 2 with strip shapes disposed on upper substrate 1, lower conductive layers 5 with strip shapes extending substantially perpendicular to upper conductive layers 2, and lower substrate 4 on which lower conductive layers 5 are formed. Upper substrate 1 is stuck on lower substrate 4 such that upper conductive layers 2 and lower conductive layers 5 are directed upward. Capacitive touch panel 500 further includes cover film 7 for protecting upper conductive layers 2 exposed upward.
Each of upper conductive layers 2 is led via wires 3 disposed on an outer periphery of upper substrate 1, and is connected to respective one of upper electrodes 3A. Each of lower conductive layers 5 is led via wires 6 disposed on an outer periphery of lower substrate 4 and is connected to respective one of lower electrodes 6A.
When the touch panel is in a touch operation state in which a finger or the like touches cover film 7, a capacitance changes locally at the touched position. The change in the capacitance is detected by a controller mounted on a device via conductive layers 2 and 5 and electrodes 3A and 6A, and the operated position is determined. The controller actuates a predetermined function in response to the determination result.